X-Men, Alone on Christmas!
by YaoiFighter253
Summary: The story of a young student X-Man who gets falsely accused... and finally gets an answer to why it happened! I own nothing! Nothing! Enjoy the story! I hope that it makes the reader laugh, a little!


WaterShifter had grown up in a very conservative religious home. WaterShifter being a mutant was well known to his family, but something that everyone, to include WaterShifter, kept hidden. He had been kept out of regular school for the last six years of his formal education. There would be no more fights at school, since the learning process would now take place at home. There were both pros and cons. There was no prom to go to, and no clubs for him to join. It was a very lonely beginning.

WaterShifter has studied computers and programming in the fourth grade. WaterShifter was more competent than most adults at related to computers. But when WaterShifter was in the sixth grade, his parents became super religious. WaterShifter was looked upon like there was something wrong with him. The parents, who WaterShifter loved with all of his heart, was now looking to "cure him" instead of love and nurture him.

WaterShifter's parents had made sure that the at home education was in line with their own new religious beliefs. This meant there would be limited science and limited math classes. The Bible would be taught as literal. It also meant that WaterShifter would have a very limited ability to make friends and limited ability to acquire the correct social skills for both making and keeping friends.

Both of WaterShifter's parents also had a very limited education. It was part of their upbringing. WaterShifter's father assumed that the education in which WaterShifter received would be more than adequate for WaterShifter to both get into a good college and get a job in the military. WaterShifter's father was also a veteran and WaterShifter would have received a discount take off of his tuition if and only if (qualifier) he could get into that college. But WaterShifter was never going to be able to take advantage of that.

Ten years later…

WaterShifter had spent ten years working at the same fast food place and had never received either a promotion nor the yearly grants handed out for college. None of the other mutants received grants either. WaterShifter was still taking basic math classes and basic science classes in an attempt to catch up. WaterShifter had grown up with the classic "left to right" and still didn't get basic concepts such as "order of operations". And being fluent with the "science" components of the Bible wasn't very helpful in the real world.

The accusations!

WaterShifter was returning to the school after working at his second job; the one at a fast food place. He had to take a bus because his car has mysteriously caught on fire two days prior. This meant that WaterShifter took an extra hour and a half to get to the school so that he could volunteer there. It also meant that WaterShifter was going to have to cut his time spent volunteering in half.

WaterShifter had arrived late. As soon as WaterShifter has walked into the institution, he was immediately yelled at by one of the other senior volunteers. WaterShifter was told by him that the institution was "not a dating pool" and to leave three of the other female mutants alone. WaterShifter was in total shock by this. WaterShifter hope that this was just a misunderstanding and that the senior volunteer would quickly apologize for what he said. WaterShifter had known the senior volunteer for almost a year. WaterShifter considered him to be a friend.

WaterShifter's students, whom he tutored in computer science, were both no-shows. WaterShifter later found out that the rumors about "stalking" has quickly spread through-out the school/ institution. WaterShifter prayer that cooler heads should prevail. But it seems that not all prayers are answered quickly enough to stop the collateral damage.

WaterShifter decided to visit his room, as he needed to make sure that his uniform for work was clean. WaterShifter that his stuff was missing from the room. A panic swept through WaterShifter and his first thought was that he had been robbed. WaterShifter quickly dismissed that assessment as he trusted all of his potential classmates. And there appeared to be new items on his side of the room which suggested a new student had arrived. WaterShifter assumed that his stuff was now located in another room.

WaterShifter began to have a gut feeling that he should talk directly to the professor. It was just a gut feeling that something was really wrong and that something needed urgent attention. WaterShifter stood outside of the professor's office for some time. The professor finally returned and asked WaterShifter if he needed anything. WaterShifter stated that he needed to talk in private with the professor. Both went into the professor's office and the professor turned on a "noise filter". That was a morbid sign that the what the professor wanted to say was too "hot" for other students to hear.

The professor started with stated that WaterShifter was immediately on probation. WaterShifter's privileges were severely limited, and there would be no letter of recommendation. WaterShifter asked what the problem was. The professor responded that WaterShifter had been accused of stalking three of his female students and that WaterShifter's input on the matter was both unwelcomed and unneeded. Two of the other students had left boxes outside of the professor's office containing WaterShifter's belongings. The he professor made it clear that WaterShifter was to leave and no response was needed!

WaterShifter left the institution. But he still stopped by each week to clean the bathrooms. He has promised to do so for two semesters at part of his volunteer work. WaterShifter kept his faith that the higher'ups were going to come to their senses and say they were sorry. But. the days turned into months. After two semesters, WaterShifter one day stopped showing up at the institution. There was no reason for him to go.

White Day!

Changing stories… changing currents.

It turns out this was the same day that Mystique had infiltrated the school and told Rogue that Rogue had acted inappropriately. Rogue had used her powers to heal herself after this new guy named "Logan" stabbed her in the stomach while he was having a bad dream. Logan was not punished for the incident even though he stabbed her. But to be fair, Rogue almost killed the new guy when she stole his powers. That guy is rumored to have been alive during the Civil War.

Mystique also did something to the professor's secret room that none of us are allowed to talk about. We are not even supposed to know about it. She was at school for most of the day and decided to have a little fun and play more than a few pranks… to let everyone know that it was indeed her that had been there. Then again, maybe Mystique wanted to get caught. Mystique wasn't always one hundred percent down with what Magneto was doing.

Mystique loved to play pranks. It wasn't unusual for Mystique to pretend to be either male, female, one of the other students, in an effort to stir up a little… 'fun'! But I highly doubt that I did anything special to end up on her radar. I do suspect her… but I can not prove anything. Although, Mystique is skilled at computers.

The investigation by the school tech team.

The investigation performed by the school technology team had concluded that WaterShifter was not responsible for any of the accusations. WaterShifter was told that the tech side of the investigation has looked for anomalies. WaterShifter was not informed what, if any, those anomalies were. The school technology team had also offered to send a letter on WaterShifter's behalf to help clear WaterShifter of any responsibility.

WaterShifter was relieved that he was found not responsible. But that would not restore his friendships. Nor would it restore his faith in the professor. Nor would it bring back his girl to him. The damage caused was permanent. There was no way to undo such damage to WaterShifter's character. WaterShifter lost another natural gift that he had. He lost the ability to make new friends.

WaterShifter's "gift" was his uncanny ability to understand computers. He understood at a level that few people could comprehend. While he never used his abilities for hacking, whenever there was a hacking problem, WaterShifter seemed to be the one who was always singled out as the suspect behind the hacking. Not everyone owned a computer, back then. But WaterShifter only ever used his abilities to help other people.

One time, WaterShifter has used his ability to help to recover a professor's stolen laptop. The laptop contained critical documents. That professors might have been deported without those documents. WaterShifter had set up a very kind scenario where the thief could simply return the laptop to the library and make the claim that he "found it" and there would be no repercussions. WaterShifter convinced the thief that WaterShifter knew more about his location that WaterShifter could possibly know. It was a mind trick… and it worked. WaterShifter ended up with a letter of recommendation from that professor and a recommendation from the University itself.

Mystique's love letter!

One day, WaterShifter received an anonymous letter on Valentines Day. Apparently, according to the letter, the Professor was oblivious to any of this, to include why WaterShifter left his school. WaterShifter had actually been talking to Mystique that day… whom was disguised as the Professor. Mystique had hacked a super computer called "Cyrebo?" and she needed to make sure that the school's favorite tech wasn't around to "unhack it". The letter ended with a line that stated "no hard feelings" and a lipstick kiss imprinted at the bottom!


End file.
